1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication device with camera, and more particularly to signal processing of the mobile communication device with camera and operation method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Integration of the camera and the mobile communication device (such as the mobile phone) has become the trend that users not only use the communication function of the mobile communication device but also use the photographing function of the camera. That an image sensor is disposed at the mobile communication device, and the image acquired that are processed by a processor; and next, the image data processed that are transmitted to the displayer to be displayed or to the storage device to be stored. Reference is made to FIG. 1 which is a schematic view of a mobile phone with camera of the prior art. The mobile phone housing 10 has an image sensor 11 for acquiring images to integrate the communication function and the photographing function.
Reference is made to FIG. 2 which is a perspective schematic view of a communication device with removable camera of the prior art, T.W. Pat. No. M256034 (Jan. 21, 2005). It discloses that a removable camera module 20 is used to acquire images by means of a camera lens 22 and a image sensor 23, and next, the image data are transmitted to a communication device 19 to be processed by means of connection unit 25 and connection unit 16 when the removable camera module 20 is contained in a containing groove 17. That's to improve the drawback of the specification of the fixed camera module and provide a good flexibility for using.
However, the existing camera module has only the function of acquiring images, and the image data acquired are transmitted to be processed by means of a circuit or a processor; and next the image data processed that are transmitted to be displayed and stored. Hence, the original image data acquired that are not directly transmitted to be displayed on the displayer, and are not directly read and written to the storage device.
The inventor of the present invention recognizes the above shortage should be corrected and special effort has been paid to research this field. The present invention is presented with reasonable design and good effect to resolve the above problems.